compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Pulsar Exploration
Blazing Pulsar Exploration (BPE) is a defunct faction in Star Wars Combine. The group was a nationalized faction of the Galactic Empire and a stalwart enemy of the Rebel Alliance.BPE - Politics (Archived) Circa Year 2, the organization was a corporate partner of Zenith Transportation, and was governed by a so-called Command Council. Dash Rendar served as Commander-in-Chief, Tom Ralston as High Ambassador, Yen Taem as Director of Fighter Operations, and Sevi as Minster of Research and Development.BPE - Command Council (Archived) A variety of personnel came and went throughout the lengthy existence of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. Lesser-known members included Rufus Sigma, Mage Starlancer,BPE - Message Board (Archived) Portkins Darklighter, Josh Ranjill, Kushan Dominor, Olly Brown,BPE - Website (Year 4) (Archived) Jon SkyHut, Angelica-Marie Veers, Dwight Talon,BPE - Website (Year 5) (Archived) Leonie Skywalker and John Whitney. Additionally, Imperial Governor Xandor BaalPersonal Information: Baal (Archived) of the Agrilat System and pirate Mintaka KyuzoPersonal Information: Mintaka Kyuzo (Archived) of Dathomir were rumored to be patrons of this organization circa Year 4.BPE - Forums (Year 4) (Archived) Description ]]‎"Blazing Pulsar Exploration is a NFG dedicated to the exploration of the outer rim. Our explorers and navigators constantly pushing back the boundary of the 'known galaxy'. Fighter pilots whizzing around systems, asteroid belts, special phenomena, anomalies, generating complex and detailed Space Charts to be sold on the galactic market. Our scientists, inventors, and researchers working together, forming objects and devices of which the galaxy has never seen. Some can be fit for military use, while others might be have more economic value. Our headquarters is neither above or below water's surface, rather it lies in the heavens. Currently the BPS Premonition is the official headquarters of all Blazing Pulsar Exploration activities and acts as a mother ship to Blazing Pulsar. The BPS Premonition is a Colossus Class Heavy Liner. From her all activities are monitored, fighters are issued orders, spatial information is recorded, tactical missions devised if the need arises, and is the home for all in Blazing Pulsar. We are also a peaceful and diplomatic NFG. Words and intellect are the defensive weapons of those whom respect life. Blazing Pulsar regards those who inspire or encourage acts of violence to be barbaric and defiantly lower than more advanced beings as ourselves. As viewable in the Politics section, we are now more Imperial Oriented."BPE - Information (Archived) Banner * (Year 2) Timeline * Year 2 Day 75: Dash Rendar steps down as Commander-in-Chief of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. * Year 2 Day 156: Sphere, a shrewd businessman, assumes control of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. * Year 4 Day 31: Sesor Yrelnana replaces Thrawn XXIV as leader of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. * Year 5 Day 347: Hutt Council and Blazing Pulsar Exploration go bankrupt and are liquidated. See also * Galactic Empire * Zenith Transportation * Hutt Council References External links * BPE - Website (Year 2) (Archived) * BPE - Message Board (Year 2) (Archived) * BPE - Website (Year 4) (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Non Faction Group